The UnitWrath Empire
By Funny132 If you have any unit art for this empire, then you can comment it with what unit it's for. I will add it if it's good enough. I will add art by me soon Origin after the defeat of medusa, a few swordwrath and shadowwrath didn't like the peace. they created their own growing empire with various different jobs, and rebeled against order! Special Attributes This empire gets 90 population This empire has more then 9 units This empire has got a unit with more then 40 HP default Units MinerWrath the unitwrath empire's substitute of miners. Attack: 0.3 bars Attack Speed: one attack every 0.5 seconds Hp: 4 bars (unarmoured Cost (gold): first 3 you train: 150. all the rest: 500 Cost (mana): 50 "Get that swordwrath!" special: mines a gold mine you assign it to regardless of units already mining it use: mining gold, killing off weak units like swordwrath speed: VERY slow abilities that affect it: Super Speed (mining guild) makes all miner type units of yours 200% faster Population: 2 Swordwrath the unitwrath empire's substitute of swordwraths This unit is literally a swordwrath but with a ranged attack too (rocks) Attack (ranged): 0.5 bars Attack (Melee): same as swordwrath Attack Speed: same as swordwrath Hp: 2 bars cost (gold): 200 cost (mana): 0 "gotta throw a stone at that flying crossbowman" speed: fast abilities that affect it: a big bang to rangers (archery range) all ranged attacks now deal 150% damage Population: 1 Crossbowman this unit's stats don't need to be explained, as it's a Flying Crossbowman without the flying part. this is the unitwrath empire's substitute of archidon cost (gold): 400 cost (mana): 50 "it's nice not having to hold the bowstring back" Quick note about this unit, its first shot when going into battle is fired instantly, however the longer you leave it without battling with it for, the more damage this initial shot will deal, increasing by 0.1 every 2 seconds until it's damage is 1 bar. also, this effect can only go up to 0.5 bars if there's 3 or more crossbowmen in play. Hoplite This unit is basically a spearton with a weak bow Hp: same as spearton's (armoured) Attack (Melee): same as spearton's Attack (Ranged): half of that of archidon (can only be used vs flying units) cost (gold): 600 cost (mana): 50 new abilities: Shield boomerang (Barracks) Hoplites can throw their shield like a boomerang, dealing 1 bar of damage every time it touches an enemy. the unit becomes unarmoured during this attack. recharge time: 20 seconds "I'm an expert with the spear!" population: 3 Material Artist this unit is a shadowwrath that escaped order and became stronger Hp: 6 bars Attack: 0.25 bars attack speed: 0.2 seconds cost (gold) 500 cost (mana) 100 speed: VERY fast abilities: this unit retains all of shadowwrath's abilities but it also gets two new abilities: rapid hit (barracks) (doubles attack speed) and dodge (barracks) (when an enemy unit attacks this unit, there is a 25% chance the unit will miss) Population: 6 Flying Wizard this unit uses armour piercing magic to attack Hp: 5 bars Attack: 0.2 bars Attack speed: 1 cost (gold): 500 cost (mana) 150 speed: same as flying crossbowman abilities: this units has all of Magikill's abilities Population: 5 Wizard This unit is a wizard that does not fly. this unit does everything the same as flying wizard but costs 100 less gold and 50 less mana. Priest This unit heals your units and converts enemy units Hp: 3 bars (Armoured) Attack: 0.1 bar Attack Speed: 1.5 cost (gold) 300 cost (mana) 50 speed: same as flying crossbowman Abilities: this unit has all of Meric 's abilities minus the cure + a convert ability (30 second cooldown time, converts an enemy unit, 50% chance of failure, increases by 15% for each priest on the battlefield to prevent priest massers from completely converting an enemy army.) Population: 5 Giant Swordwrath this unit is a swordwrath that has 4 times every stat except the ones mentioned below Hp: 30 bars (32.5 bars for giant growth 1, 35 bars for giant growth 2) speed: slow cost (gold) 1500 cost (mana) 0 Abilities: Petrify (this is Medusa's Petrify ability. the enemy unit gets petrified to stone due to this unit being so large!) Giant Growth 1 and 2 (this units starts out as big as a giant growth 2 giant, and giant growth 1 makes it 125% bigger and increases it's stats to 4.5 times that of a swordwrath. giant growth 2 makes it 150% bigger and increases it's stats to 5 times that of a swordwrath Population: 7 Siege Tower This unit is made, similar to the elemental empire, by combining units. to create this, click on it's icon. 2 miners, 1 swordwrath, and 4 archidons will go into one spot. the miners will then start building a wooden structure, and then they add wheels to it. the miners then go back to working, and the swordwrath goes inside of it. the 4 archidons now go inside of it and climb to the top (shown as shadows) which leads to this unit's point! if you do not have 2 miners, and instead only 1, then this unit takes double the time to create. Hp: 50 bars (Armoured) Attack (Melee): 4 bars (Melee attack can only be used on enemy statue) Attack (Ranged): same as archidon attack speed: 3 times that of an archidon cost (gold): 1375 (total amount of units needed for this unit, plus 50 for combining them all into one unit) cost (mana): 100 (cost of combining them all into one unit) speed: if this unit got points for slowness, one speed meter (everything above VERY fast, VERY fast, fast, moderate, slow, VERY slow, everything below VERY slow) being one point, then this unit would have 10 points. (in other words, one tenth of the speed of a giant. abilities: rubble (this ability is a passive ability that can't be manually used. it activates when this unit dies, turning it into 3 archidons, and a pile of rubble (same as miner wall). inside the pile of rubble, you can see 2 dead stickfigures, a sword, and a bow, from the swordwrath and 1 archer dying in the rubble), oil (costs 100 mana, can be researched at the siege factory, makes this unit have 1.25 times it's normal speed, makes it's hp 40 bars max) population: 9 What is this empire's strong point? This empire benefits from not having to research many abilities, and having miners that can mine a gold mine no matter how many units are already on it. most of the units in this empire also have a ranged attack, therefore most of them can defeat a flying crossbowman. use this empire if you are more patient and know how to defend with all your units costing lots. note that all of these units get 1.1 times the stats they have when in a pack.